gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lechanster
Let the people have their way. As of 5/20/15. The Bliss Sovereign Democracy of Lechanster is a huge, safe nation, renowned for its anti-smoking policies, smutty television, and punitive income tax rates. The compassionate, democratic population of 589 million Lechans hold their civil and political rights very dear, although the wealthy and those in business tend to be viewed with suspicion. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Education, Welfare, and Environment. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Vastiling. The average income tax rate is 66.8%, and even higher for the wealthy. The Lechan economy, worth 30.0 trillion Lechan Dollars a year, is quite specialized and led by the Trout Farming industry, with significant contributions from Book Publishing, Cheese Exports, and Automobile Manufacturing. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is 50,866 Lechan Dollars, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.1 times as much as the poorest. Concussed Hawkball players cannot remember their lineup position, the government has adopted a "Lightning Never Strikes Twice" approach to dealing with natural disasters, children are brainwashed at a young age to accept "Love and peace!" as a way of life, and the government is ignoring the latest terrorist atrocities in Vastiling for fear of causing a fuss. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Lechanster's national animal is the Hawk, which soars majestically through the nation's famously clear skies. Government The Chan Council handles all of the country's administration. It elects a President to be overseer of the nation and leader of the council. *'President Wolf' *Councilman Orosco *Councilman Minton *Councilman Mercer *Councilman Zeller *Councilman Steele *Councilman Carter *Councilman Mills *Councilman Crawford *Councilman Hood *Councilman Chandler *Councilman Holland *Councilman Marshall See this for more information. Political Information As of 5/11/15. Short Name: Lechanster Official Name: The Bliss Sovereign Democracy of Lechanster System of Government: Civil Rights Lovefest Head of State: President Wolf Capital City: '''Vastiling '''Currency: '''Lechan Dollar '''National Animal: '''Hawk '''Population: '''538 Million '''Demonym: '''Lechan '''Region: '''GFW '''Economic Rating: Strong Civil Rights: Superb Political Freedoms: Excellent International Awards and Recognition As of 4/28/15. File:Cheese5w.png|Top 5% of the world for Largest Cheese Export File:Endorsed5w.png|Top 5% of the world for Most World Assembly Endorsements influence5w.png|Top 5% of the World for Most Influential weather10w.png|Top 10% of the World for Best Weather agriculture10w.png|Top 10% of the World for Largest Agriculture Sector Economy Information As of 5/5/15. *'Gross Domestic Product:' ₤30.5 Trillion *'Average Income:' ₤61,052 *'Richest Capita Income: '₤90,163 *'Poorest Capita Income: '₤39,183 *'Economic Score:' 69/100 *'Employment Score:' 82 *'Income Equality Scale:' 128 *'Leading Industry: '''Trout Fishing Market Income ''As of 5/5/15. *'Public/Government:' 46.2% *'Private/Corporate:' 49.5% *'State-Owned: '''4.3% *'Illegal/Black Market:' 0% See this for more information. Government Spending ''As of 5/5/15 • (Top 5 categories listed) 14.1 Trillion Lechan Dollars • 46.2% of GDP #'Education - '''16.6% #'Welfare -''' 15% #'Environment - '''12.3% #'Law and Order - '11.3% #'Healthcare - '''10.3% See this for more information. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations